Twisted Thoughts
by Shadow Stalkers
Summary: Okay, this may have been done before, but deal with it. In a freak storm two teenage girls are sent to Middle Earth, and immediately begin to wreak havoc. Hold onto your bunny slippers, because you're in for a ride.
1. Part 1

**Twisted Thoughts**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

  A string of curses was heard as a chocolate brown-haired girl stared at a glowing screen, displaying a writing program, 'Microsoft Word'. She stared at it intently her green hazel eyes flashing in annoyance. Her cotton candy pink lips thinned into a straight line. Her right hand groped for her pencil not once tearing her eyes from the screen.

  She growled in annoyance, sounding almost feral as she stuck the eraser end of her pencil in her mouth and chewed, a bad habit she learned as a child. The glowing screen in the dark room, which she dubbed the dungeon, illuminated her face. For the room was dressed in blacks and reds and even a splash of silver on the walls.

  Her room contained a computer sitting on a desk, a TV stand with a set up of a TV, VCR and a Play Station 2 she rarely used. A black and red bed sat in the far corner in the room looking neat and tidy. Not one pillow was out of place, its linen smooth and crisp looking. Next to it was a standing stylish metal track light lamp.

  A mask sat on one of the lamp, its eerily eyes illuminated by the blue-whitish glowing in the front of the room. A small bookshelf stood next to the light. It was full of notebooks, trophies, knickknacks, and a small alarm clock. A simple small couch sat next to it. It was a repulsing color of brown, but it stood proud with a red chenille throw on it. Noise, which could be mistaken for music, played from a stereo system. 

  The chocolate-haired girl hummed along with her favorite song, 'Paper Cut' by Linkin Park. She stared at the screen still leaning back in her simple black computer chair. She thoughtfully took out her pencil and waved it in the air in a simple fashion. Finally she set down her pencil on the wood desk and brought her hand to her face, which she dragged down. Whilst doing that a look of fiery frustration crossed her face.  She cursed and continued ranting. 

  "Dang it, why the hell can't I write a simple Lord of the Rings fan fic? I can't write a damn Mary-sue! Why are they so pure!? I mean what girl is that damn perfect," she continued to rant.  Suddenly she looked at her watch. "Damn, I have to take a shower," she walked out of the room quickly.

A half an hour later she walked in the room, dressed only in a towel. She scowled as she went over to her wood dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear. She grabbed a roll of bandages; she was known to wear them instead of a bra for several reasons. She often told her parents that they were more supportive and they covered more, which made her father happy as far as he was concern about his children, and the skimpy clothing most girls wore at her age.  Her mother on the other hand was unconvinced so she simply said that if anyone were to try to rape her, they would have one hell of a time. Her mother would then scowl and leave her bedroom ranting that she was so morbid and dark, which she wasn't bothered by in the least bit, because it was true.

  She mechanically wrapped them around her snuggly till they covered her breasts and 3 inches below them. She grabbed several small hooks and clipped the bandage off.  She grabbed a black tank top and a pair of black leather shorts and slipped them on.  She then put on black fingerless gloves, which had a silver star between each knuckle. She frowned as she grabbed her black boots with black straps and silver buckles. She put the boots on her socked feet while jumping around. Looking at her reflection in a long thin mirror she shrugged.

  "Might as well go with the whole outfit. It may help get ideas flowing," she said with a sigh as she grabbed two 10-inch daggers and put them in her knee high boots. Then she grabbed a simple cotton jacket and pulled it on, it was kind of cold out side. She pulled her silver fox from her dresser a slipped it over her head.  Its small, jeweled eyes were hazel colored, just like her eyes.

  She dropped into her seat and stared at her computer intently, still nothing came to mind.  Taking a deep breath the girl minimized the typing program and opened her e-mail.  There was 1 new message.  She clicked on it and it opened.  It read:

 __

_  Hi Shadow!  _

_  What's up? Not too much here.  How's that story coming? Remember to send it to me when you're done with it.  You may be able to spell better than me, but your grammar is horrible! ^_^ So, anything else I should know about? The Mad Hatter is going to organize a hunt in the Graveyard this weekend, you coming? I'll see you tomorrow!_

_Kat ~   _

  Shadow laughed, her mood lightened.  'The Graveyard', as their spot was so fondly named, as a small wood not fair from the place Kat, Shadow, and 'The Mad Hatter' lived.  The Mad Hatter was a pet name for Kat and Shadow's best friend Matt.  A 'hunt' was a wild game tag like game they played every so often just to get away from the world.  

  Returning back to the blank Microsoft Word page, Shadow became frustrated again.  "Nothing, absolutely NOTHING!" she growled, hitting the computer screen hard. A flash illuminated the room signaling lightning exactly as she hit it the screen. Electricity coursed through her body as her vision blurred with tears of pain. She dared not scream, so she bit her lip, soon the taste of metallic and salt into her taste buds. After what seemed forever filled with pain, her world turned into oblivion.

Chapter 2 

  "Shadow! Shadow, wake up!" a voice said urgently.  

  "Go way Kat.  I'm tryin' to sleep," said Shadow, turning over and snuggling back into a ball.

  "Shadow, if you don't wake up this minute I'm going to dump you in the river," Kat said threateningly.  Shadow groaned but sat up sitting Indian style.  

  "What the hell?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.  She wasn't in the Dungeon like she had expected to be.  Instead she was lying in a small clearing not far from a river.  "Kat, what's going on?" Shadow asked getting to her feet.  

  "I was hoping you knew.  Are you armed?" Kat asked.  Kat, unlike Shadow, had a fairly broad, but feminine build, where Shadow was lean.  Like Shadow she had dark brown hair, but her eyes were dark green, sparkling like emeralds in the mid-afternoon light.  

  "When am I not?  What about you?" asked Shadow.  

  "Of course," said Kat.  Shadow had expected that.  Kat only went to school unarmed, and even then no one but Kat could be sure of that.  Shadow had seen Kat produced knives out of thin air on more than one occasion as well.  "Keep your ears open.  I have a feeling we aren't in Florida anymore," said Kat.  

  "Where the hell are we?" Shadow asked.  As much as she hated to depend on Kat for information, Kat had been up longer and had time to survey the area.  Kat was about to answer when a loud growl reached their ears.  Standing at the top of a hill near the clearing was one of the ugliest creatures Shadow had ever seen.  It looked like a cross between a human, a gorilla and a slug.  "Kat is my mind screwing with me or is that a freaking Orc?" 

  "Your mind isn't screwing with you.  Damn I hate these stupid things," said Kat, pulling a very sharp Dagger out from under her shirt.  Unlike Shadow's Daggers, this Dagger was more like 24 inches long, and had a Katana shaped blade.  Kat pushed a small button on the hilt and the single Dagger broke into two blades.  

  "You are defiantly backwards, Kat," said Shadow.  Kat had a long history of coming up with the strangest and weirdest weapons, from the strangest places.  

  "Thank you.  Ready to have a good hunt?" Kat asked as several more Orcs showed up at the top of the hill.  

  Shadow got a creepy sadistic look in her eyes, as they turned yellow with demonic blood lust.  "Always."

  "Good," said Kat.  With that a group of about 30 Orcs charged at them, howling and snarling.  Shadow took out 3 Orcs with no problem, but the handles of her daggers were quickly becoming slippery with the Orcs slimy black blood.  Looking up Shadow saw that Kat was hacking away at several Orcs with her strange blades.  That quick glance however, caused on of the Orcs to knock one of her Daggers out of her hand and cut her arm.  Blood flowed freely from the open cut.    

  "Shadow! Catch!" yelled Kat, having seen Shadow loose her blade.  Shadow caught it and started hacking away at Orcs again.  However, Kat was now at a disadvantage, because she was used to using two blades, not one.  There were only about 15 Orcs left now, but both girls were starting to tire.  Like Shadow, Kat's lethargy while watching out for her friend caused her to loose her Dagger.  Another Orc came up behind Kat and struck down on her back, leaving a deep wound across her shoulder blade, then in the stomach.  

  Kat thanked whatever gods she knew that the blades were blunt otherwise she'd have been cut in half.  As it was, Kat had barley managed to take the blade in such a way it would only cause a few broken ribs.  Taking a small chance Kat dropped down and kicked the Orc's feet out from under it.  It worked but another Orc, seeing the threat Kat posed, picked her up by her throat and pinned her to a tree.  

  Kat coughed and sputtered as her airway was cut off, and Shadow noticed.  Kat threw her a look that clearly said, "Keep fighting!"  Shadow was about ready to drop and Kat was about ready to pass out from lack of oxygen when the sound of an arrow whizzed through the air.  It connected with the Orc that was strangling Kat, and she dropped to the ground gasping for air as the Orc fell dead.  There were about 10 Orcs left and Kat wasted no time in picking her sword from where it fell, and going to help Shadow.  

  "It's about friggin time," Shadow grunted, using the blade like a baseball bat and cutting off an Orc's head.  

  "Sorry, I was a bit choked up," said Kat.

  Shadow snorted and took off another head.  "You know, I think I could get use to this place, especially the blood…" Shadow said.  

  "It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt," said Kat stabbing another Orc in the heart.  Several more arrows whizzed by and 3 of the 7 Orcs left fell.  "Then its hilarious…Oh, look, bunch of sissy heroes decide to show up now, as we start taking out the last 10," said Kat sarcastically.  

  "It's the way of men," Shadow commented with a snort.  Shadow took off the head of 3 more Orcs, and Kat killed the last.  "And enter Elves, stage right," she muttered under her breath.  

  "Are you hurt at all?" Kat asked.  

  "No, if I was would I tell you anyways?  It looks like you took a nasty hit, you okay?"

  "I'm fine.  You know me, teacher drops a 20 pound hard weight on my finger and I don't flinch," said Kat.  Shadow chuckled darkly at that memory.  Kat may not have flinched but that didn't stop her from cussing the teacher out so bad she cried.  

  "I still think you should feel some guilt over making that teacher cry, but then you wouldn't be you, would you?" asked Shadow putting her two cense in.  

  "Maybe, maybe not," said Kat.  She may not have said it allowed, but Shadow knew that Kat was hurting pretty bad.  A little known fact about the two of them was that Kat was Shadow's third cousin on Shadow's mum's side, making them really close.  Kat started moodily counting down under her breath, and when she reached one a voice nearly made Shadow jump and scream.  She was a bit paranoid and jumpy 

  "Are you well?" a man asked.  Oops, sorry, an Elf asked.  

  "Peachy," said Kat.  Shadow flinched.  Kat only got mean when she didn't feel good or was in pain.  Ignoring Kat's aggressiveness Shadow inspected the Elf.  He had long, straight dark-brown hair and blue eyes.  His body was lean much like her own, but this elf had lots of muscle.  

  He raised his eyebrow in bewilderment at Kat's words.  "Ignore her.  She'd not very pleasant after being wounded.  May I ask your name?" Shadow asked as courteously as she could.  _'No need to piss these people off and leave us for the Orcs,' _she thought.  As she gave a small smile…she normally didn't smile…but hell she needed to get help for her cousin.

  "Elrohir of Imladris.  May I ask your name?" Elrohir asked.  

  "Shadow.  The girl with the temper is my cousin Kat," said Shadow.  Elrohir looked at her funny when she said her name, but didn't comment.  Shadow heard another growl in the distance.  

  "I think it's time to leave," said Kat picking up her sword and Shadow's two daggers.  She looked a little wobbly on her feet, but Shadow didn't comment.  Elrohir, however, wasn't as smart.  

  "Are you okay Lady Kat? Were you injured?" Elrohir asked.  

  "Tis nothing I can't handle.  I'd be more worried about that other group of Orcs coming this way.  Sounds like another group about the size of this one," said Kay, pointing to the 30 or so Orcs that lay dead on the ground.  Elrohir's eyes widened at the sight of all of the Orcs Kat and Shadow had killed together.  Apparently his eyes had only centered on the small clearing and the 10 or so Orcs inside.  

  "Come Ladies.  It is not wise to stay in a group of dead like this," said Elrohir.  

  "You're telling me," muttered Kat.  Shadow barley stifled a chuckle.  With Elrohir in the lead, the group of 3 walked out of the clearing and into the woods beyond.  

Chapter 3 

  After about 20 minutes of walking they arrived at a small camp.  Inside were two other men, sorry again, Elves.  One of them was a carbon copy of Elrohir, and the other was a longhaired blond with blue eyes and the same build as both other Elves.  "Legolas! Elladan!" said Elrohir, drawing the Elves attention.  

  Upon seeing the blood covered girls, both holding weapons, Legolas and Elladan drew their own weapons.  Feeling threatened Kat and Shadow assumed a fighting stance whist Shadow growled…again.  "Stop!" yelled Elrohir stepping between them.  "Legolas, Elladan, this is Lady Shadow," said Elrohir pointing to Shadow, "And Lady Kat." 

  Legolas eyed them suspiciously, but didn't say anything.  Elladan, however, voiced his suspicions.  "What are two young mortals doing in the forest outside Imladris? It is not a safe place to be," he said politely, but the meaning was there. 

  "We have just about as much idea as you pretty boy.  Frankly I'm more worried about the other half of the Orc army," said Kat.  Her jacket that was once tied around her waist she now wore, covering the very large gash on her back.  Both Kat and Shadow had forgotten about it. 

  "Kat," Shadow warned.  Kat nodded and sat on the ground, leaning against a tree, being careful of the large cut across her back and her ribs that she was now very aware of.  "Excuse her.  Normally she's the voice of reason, and I'm the pissy one, but not today it seems," said Shadow.  

  "It is alright so long as your cousin holds her tongue in the future," said Elrohir.  

  "I would love for you to say that to my face pretty boy," said Kat, still leaning against a tree with her eyes closed.  Elrohir didn't act, he didn't have to, Elladan did for him.  Elladan walked right up to Kat and pulled her to her feet by her arm.  Elladan's tall frame towered over Kat's top height of 5'7" by at least another foot, but that didn't stop him from pulling his arm back and slapping her, hard.  

  Shadow growled in a feral manner and made to jump on Elladan, who was still holding Kay up by her arm, but Legolas grabbed her from behind.  That didn't last long as Shadow kicked Legolas as hard as she could in his family jewels.  Legolas fell to the ground in pain, and Shadow made to go help Kat again.  Legolas however, seemed to have different ideas, as he grabbed Shadow's leg and knocked her down despite the pain he must have been in.  

  Not expecting to be grabbed again Shadow didn't have time to change the angle at which she fell, and ended up hitting her head on a rock, knocking her out cold.  Kat, seeing her cousin drop to the ground, pulled the same maneuver on Elladan, but it didn't have the same effect.  He didn't seem to be bothered by it, he just slapped her again, really hard.  

  _'That's going to leave a mark,' _Kat thought.  She looked up at Elladan's face and saw he was nearly glowing with rage.  Feeling a little pissed off as well Kat slapped him back.  He looked shocked and he dropped her to the ground, much to his surprise she didn't get back up.  


	2. Part 2

(A/N: Shadow: OKAY people I forgot to do the disclaimer! Oh dear. Oh well since Kat is at school and I am home because I am chewed up and swallowed by killer fire ants, I shall do the Disclaimer.  WE DO NOT NOR EVER OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY SONG WE SING! Hemm hemmm.... thank you.... but Kat and I own our characters and their facetious comments.  If you use one of our comments we will know, and can sue you.  We own our comments and they are copyrighted to us.) Twisted Thoughts 

**Part 2**

Chapter 4 

  The next time Shadow woke she was in a room and it wasn't her room.  For a second she started to freak when the day before came back to her.  _'Where the hell is Kat?' _Shadow wondered frantically.  

  Looking around Shadow spotted her clothes lying neatly folded on a table near the bed she was lying on, but her daggers weren't there.  Shadow jumped out of the bed and pulled her clothes on quickly and went off in search of Kat.  Ever since the two of them had been little Shadow had always been able to sense Kat's whereabouts and vise versa.  Shadow took off in a run following her instincts on the whereabouts of her friend.  

  After 5 minutes of running Shadow burst threw another door, to see Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas being scolded by a man that could only be Lord Elrond of Rivendell.  Ignoring the other men in the room Shadow walked up to Elladan- she could tell by the small bruise on his eye Kat had undoubtedly left- pulled her fist back and let it fly.  Her fist connected squarely with Elladan's surprised nose, and sent him sprawling back onto the floor then into the wall. His nose bled freely onto the floor, clearly broken. 

  "That's for slapping my cousin you asshole," Shadow snarled.  Without another word she continued on to where her senses said Kat was.  As Shadow had expected Kat was lying on a bed staring at the ceiling.  At the sight of Shadow, Kat broke out into a grin.  

  "Thank god.  I thought I was going to die of boredom," said Kat sitting up.  The only visible wound she had was a dark bruise on her cheek and eye.  

  "You may yet, because I'm going to kill Elladan. Then maybe the Orcs, but defiantly Elladan," said Shadow.  

  "No worries.  Elrond is already on it.  He was so pissed when I told him where I got the bruise.  Elladan had apparently told him I had gotten it from getting hit with the hilt of an Orc blade," said Kat.  

  "What was up with you? One minute you were your normal, cheerful, ass kicking self, and the next your picking fights with a group of Elves acting like a regular PMSing female," said Shadow as she rose an eyebrow.  

  "Poison.  The blade a got hit with had a type of poison on it that causes a person to become really violent," Kat said simply.  

  "What ever…just as long as you're happy as a clam.  So, when can you blow this place?" Shadow asked.  

  "When Elrond is done with Elladan, Legolas and Elrohir," said Kat. Shadow smiled sadistically, her eyes gleamed with mischievousness.

"Such bad, bad elves," Shadow said sarcastically.  Kat rolled her eyes.  A few minutes later Elrond came back into the room with Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas following meekly behind.  Elladan's nose was swollen, bruised and had stuffed with gauze to stop the bleeding.

  "Boys, I think you have something you would like to say to these young ladies," said Elrond.  

  Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas stood shoulder-to-shoulder and faced Shadow and Kat.  "We would like to apologize for our behavior in the forest," Elladan started.  

  "We are not use to female warriors coming into our wood, and it caused us to become suspicious," Legolas said.  

  "Especially with the group of Orcs you took out, nearly on your own," Elladan finished.  

  Shadow and Kat looked at each other for a second, and Kat held out her hand.  "Apology accepted.  However, never slap me again, I hit back," said Kat giving Elladan a look.  He nodded and bowed respectfully.  

  Shadow, however, didn't move.  ~Are you going to let them off the hook that easy?~ she asked, turning to Kat.  To everyone else's ears, it sounded like gibberish, but it made full sense to Kat.  

  ~Why not? We're stuck in the middle of the Lord of the Rings, best be in Elrond and companies good side,~ replied Kat in the same strange language.  

  ~Have you looked in the mirror? The whole right side of your face is one big bruise,~ said Shadow.  

  ~I've had worse,~ said Kat.  The two of them continued to argue, exchanges becoming faster and faster, leaving the four elves in bewilderment.  

  "Ladies?" Elrohir asked hesitantly.  Neither girl heard him.  "Ladies?" he asked a little louder.  

  "WHAT?" they yelled in unison.  Elrohir paled.  

  "We were just wondering what you were talking about," Elrohir croaked.             

  "I'll accept your apology on one condition," said Shadow.  

  "What would that be My Lady?" Elrond asked.  

  Kat had hardly hat time to blink before Legolas went sprawling onto the floor, his nose broken and blood flowing onto the floor.  Elladan flinched in sympathy having had his own nose broken in the same manner only a few minutes before.  "Apology accepted," said Shadow smirking down at Legolas.  

  "Now that that is settled," said Elrond, with a hint of a smile.  He obviously thought the boys deserved it.  "In two days time we will be hosting a feast in honor on my daughter, Arwen Evenstar's return from her Grandmother's home in Lothlorien.  Gandalf the Gray shall be present at this feast and we will discuss your predicament then," said Elrond.  

  _'He knows,' _Shadow and Kat thought at the same time.  "In the mean time however, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas shall show you around," Elrond continued.  The three elves looked like Elrond had just sentence them to death, and in a way he had.  "Lady Kat, your clothes are on the counter in the bathing room.  A bath has been drawn for you there.  Come boys, leave the girls to their devises," said Elrond pulling the three boys out of the room.  

  "So what do you think?" Shadow asked Kat as soon as Elrond shut the door of the room.  

  "I think we got pulled into the Lord of the Rings universe by some psycho storm and are about to become the Mary-sues from hell," said Kat, smirking.  

  "My sentiments exactly.  But what about the time line? When in hell are we?" asked Shadow.  

  "By my guess, I think Gandalf will get here in about a week, and the hobbits and Strider a few days after that.  Then 3 more days till the Council of Elrond.  Are we going to walk?" Kat asked, a psychotic glint in her eyes.

"Walk? Ha! We don't walk! We stalk! And we shall stalk in insane glee!" she replied maliciously.  

  "Of course dear Shadow," Kat agreed, smirking.  

  "So, what shall we do in the mean time? Stalk elves? We are kind of out of practice, and we may have issues with Legolas and his Elven hearing.  What about a small prank on the boys?" Shadow asked, grinning evilly.

  "What did you have in mind dear cousin of mine?" Kat asked.  Shadow only grinned and the girls began to plan in low whispers of their strange language.  

Chapter 5 

"Shhh! Quit laughing Shadow.  You're gonna blow this," Kat whispered, smacking Shadow on the arm.  Shadow glared evilly, but didn't say anything.  After three days of careful planning and stalking of the three Elf victims, they had finally they had finally figure out their bathing habits.  (A/N: Hint, hint! ^_~) 

  The three elves were currently bathing in a hot spring a mile or so inside the forest.  Shadow and Kat had followed them, making sure to be silent and unnoticed.  Shadow, however, had nearly blown their cover when Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir had stripped down to their birthday suits.  

  Luckily they hadn't been heard.  After a few minutes Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir started splashing and fooling around in the surprisingly large hot spring.  Silently Shadow and Kat snuck up to the tree where they had hung their clothes, as not to get them dirty.  Making no noise Shadow and Kat managed to get every article of clothing the Elves had brought with them.  

  Walking about 20 feet into the forest Kat turned around and shouted, "See you later boys!"  

  Shadow turned around, waved and yelled, "We love you!" before taking off after Kat.  The girls nearly broke down in giggles when one of the Elves yelled, "Bloody hell!"  

  "Getting into Harry Potter now aren't we?" asked Shadow.  Kat grinned and kept running.  After a few more minutes of running they burst out of the forest and down the path to the center of Imladris.  Less than a minute later Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir burst out of the forest, running after them looking pissed.  

  Shadow and Kat had turned around to look behind them for a second, and suddenly found themselves staring up at none other than Gandalf the Gray himself.  The two girls wasted no time in jumping up and taking off again.  "Sorry Gandalf!" yelled Kat.  

  "We'll catch up later!" Shadow squealed, seeing how close the three Elves were.  

  "We're kind of busy at the moment!" Kat finished, as both girls ran as fast as they could.  

  As they were running Shadow had a thought.  "How do you think Elrond is going to take all this?" she asked.  

  Kat and Shadow stopped dead in the center of the large group of bewildered Elves and stared at each other.  "Oh shit!" they said in unison.  The two girls squealed, dropped the Elves clothes and took off running back towards the forest, right past the bewildered Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas.  

Chapter 6 

  "Elrond is going to be SO pissed," said Shadow a day later. The two girls had been wandering around in the forest outside of Rivendell for several hours, waiting for the undoubtedly pissed Elrond to calm down.  

  "I vote we lay low till Strider and the Hobbits get there, they will be too busy to be mad at us," said Kat.  

  "I vote we go find Strider and the Hobbits and stalk them for a few days while kicking Ring Wraith ass.  What say you?" asked Shadow.  

  "I say yes.  We probably would be less likely to get yelled at if we were guarding The Hobbits and Strider," said Kat.  

  "As if Strider needs protection," Shadow said grinning.  

  "Hey, no Mary-sueing yet woman! Especially after someone that is taken," Kat yawned.  Both of the girls were getting tired.  

  "Leave me alone.  It's not like you don't have your fantasies," Shadow murmured. She half-glared at Kat.       

  "As a matter of fact I don't," said Kat.  

  "No, you fantasize about the Mad Hatter," Shadow teased.  

  "Woman! Shut it about the Hatter and me already! For the last time I do not have a crush on him," said Kat.  

  "Sure you don't Kat.  Hold on, do you hear that?" Shadow asked, stopping.  The sound of battle filled their ears.  

  "I think it's time to go kill some Ring Wraiths cousin of mine," said Kat.  

  "I second that." Shadow grinned manically pulling her two daggers from her boots.  After the two of them had been deemed not a threat Elrond had returned their weapons, or what he thought was their weapons.  Kat, true to form, had several other knives hidden in her clothes and the heels of her boots.  

  The two girls ran towards the sound of the battle, and burst out of the brush to see Strider holding off not one, but four Ring Wraiths.  Shadow immediately jumped in and started fighting, good for Strider because one of the Wraiths would have taken his head off if not for Shadow.  

  Kat however, took a more calculated approach.  She pulled out her double long daggers and attacked, no one noticed a 5th Ring Wraith till they heard a shout.  Kat was the first to react, running to where the yell came from.  Shadow and Strider had heard the yell, but they were busy with the other 4.  

  Pinning a small hobbit Kat recognized as Frodo to a log was the 5th Wraith.  Its dark blade was imbedded deeply in Frodo's shoulder.  Kat had hardly realized what had happened before the hooded Wraith went flying, Kat didn't bother to watch for it to land, as she was busy picking up Frodo.  

  She was slightly surprised at the lightweight of the Hobbit, but paid it no mind.  Hiding under and old log near the main road Kat found 3 more hobbits.  "I'm a friend of Elrond's, come," said Kat motioning for the small hobbits to come forward.  

  "I-is he dead?" one of them asked.  

  "No, he'll be fine once we get him to Rivendell.  You're Merry right?" Kat asked the one who had spoken.  He nodded.  "And you two are Pippin and Sam?" Again, the hobbits nodded.  "Alright, I'm taking you back to Strider on the main road.  The Wraiths should be gone by now."

  The group of 5 made their way back to the main road where Strider and Shadow were waiting for them.  "Look, Strider, I'm sure your really confused but we don't have the time to explain.  Frodo is hurt and some freaky shit is happening, and we really need to get going.  It's only a few hours run from here, if we hurry we should be there by night fall," said Shadow, reading Kat's mind or her body language.  

Kat nodded faintly as she looked at Strider. Shadow smiled happily as she turned around and began to take off skipping.  Sadly, or luckily depending on how well you knew her, she could jump high and bound much area, it took much more of her hyper energy but it was faster than running. Strider looked at her confused and then looked at Kat.

"She is…special" she said with a sigh as she watched her dear cousin bound off. Looking at the group again she spoke. "Come on, follow Shadow. She knows the way, but be careful, no need to attract Orcs or worse, the Wraith of Shadow" She looked back at Strider and the Hobbits before running after Shadow, carrying Frodo.  The group of Strider and the hobbits soon followed the hyperactive Shadow and the nonchalant Kat.

  True to Shadow's word, a few hours later they reached the outskirts of Rivendell.  The 3 other Hobbits looked tired but managed to keep up with Strider and Kat, who ran about 15 feet behind Shadow.  As they neared the healing halls they met a very flustered Elrond.  He nearly turned purple at the sight of Shadow and Kat, but paled at seeing the wounded hobbit Kat was carrying.  

  "Give him to me," said Elrond, taking the hobbit out of Kat's hands.  "Strider, come!" The 3 other hobbits followed Strider as Elrond raced off.  

  ~Something isn't right Shadow, this isn't following the normal story line,~ said Kat, rounding on Shadow.  

  ~You're right, but there isn't much we can do about it.  We're kind of stuck here, and things will only get worse if we disappear,~ said Shadow.  

  ~Oh shit! We've got company,~ Kat whispered.  Walking towards them at a steady pace was Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas.  ~What say you? Do we run?~ Kat asked as the three Elves drew closer.  

  ~On the count of 3.  1—2—3!~ Shadow yelled, and they were off, with the three Elves close behind.  The two girls had thought they had lost the three Elves when somehow, the twins appeared in front of them.  Shadow and Kat screamed and took off in the other direction only to run into Legolas, they were cornered.  

  "Hello Ladies," said Elladan, flashing them a smile.  They were doomed.  "In return for that little stunt of yours we have planned our payback.  In two days there will be a banquet, which both of you are required to go.  On the orders of Elrond, you must wear dresses, both of you," Elladan said sweetly.  

  Kat and Shadow looked at each other before turning back to the Elves.  "Of course you know, this means war!" Shadow and Kat growled in unison.  For a second, the 3 elves looked scared.  Ducking out of the corner the Elves backed them into Shadow and Kat disappeared into Kat's room, which wasn't far from where they had been.  

Chapter 7 

"I'm going to kill them," Shadow growled.  It was an hour before the banquet was to begin and she and Kat were being tortured by Elven maids that were trying to get them ready.  Kat readily agreed with Shadow's statement.  

  After another 45 minutes of hair pulling and swearing from Kat and/or Shadow the she-elves were finished.  "There, don't you two clean up nice.  If I didn't know better I'd say you both were Elves yourself," said one of the she-elves.  

  Kat and Shadow examined themselves, then each other in the mirror.  Shadow was dressed up in a flowing emerald evening gown.  It was smooth and showed of Shadow's body a little too much for her liking.  Woven into the dress was a type of ivy that neither girl could identify.  The same type of ivy was woven into her hair, keeping it out of her face, accepted for two small strands of hair, which drew attention to he face.  Also weaved into her hair was a gold chain of small bells and an emerald ribbon, all forming an impossibly intricate braid.  The make-up, and the easiest part of the whole ordeal was, like the dress, perfect.  Smoky green eye shadow was placed lightly on Shadow's eyelids, making her hazel eyes take on the emerald color.  A small amount of soft pink lip-gloss painted upon her lips made her cotton candy colored lips come out, and some rose blush brushed on her pale cheeks gave a lively look to her face.  

  Kat had the same type of dress, with long belled sleeves, and an Elven pattern woven into the edges in silver.  The dress it's self was a dark shade of blue and made of velvet and lined with silk.  Like Shadow's dress it had ivy sewn into it, but instead of green ivy, this ivy was shining silver.  Also like Shadow the ivy was woven into her hair with a silver belled chain and a blue velvet ribbon.  She also had a minimal amount of make-up on. Glittery silver eye shadow splashed across her eyelids, making the blue in her eyes shine. Soft red rose lip-gloss painted on her lips made her look regal, along with the light pink blush brushed upon her tanned cheeks.

  "We look hot!" Shadow exclaimed as she looked at her reflection. The She-elves look confused by this but say nothing since they looked happy enough.

   Kat looked shocked. Her blue-green eyes were wide with shock, her mouth hung wide. 

"I-uh-um" she stuttered, staring at her reflection.  "Wow," she finally squeaked.  

  One of the she-elves started to get impatient and pushed the two girls out the door and into their awaiting escorts.  Standing there were Legolas and Elrohir, staring at the two girls in shock.  "Um- you look lovely," Elrohir said uneasily.  He obviously didn't think either girl would clean up as nicely as they did.  

  Legolas, however, just stared with his mouth open, eyes trained on a certain inappropriate part of Shadow's body.  "Oi! Elf-boy, eyes are up here," said Shadow, noticing the Elf's stare.  Legolas blushed and stuttered and apology.  

  While Shadow playfully bantered Legolas about the location of different body parts, Kat surveyed the two Elves.  Legolas was dressed in a perfectly matching outfit to Shadows.  He wore an Emerald green and gold tunic with black leggings and boots.  A gold and green circlet sat on his head, showing his status as the Prince of Mirkwood.  

  Kat was also surprised to see Elrohir dressed to match her.  He was wearing a blue velvet tunic with silver designs woven into the fabric and black leggings and boots.  Like Legolas his wore a circlet, his made of silver, showing his status as one of the Heirs to Rivendell.  

  "Shall we?" asked Elrohir, offering his arm.  Kat accepted and they drew the attention of Shadow and Legolas.  Legolas also offered his arm and Shadow accepted.  A few minutes later they arrived at the Dinning hall.  

**Review responses:**

**Body by Gen: That's okay.  It's not supposed to make sense yet.  I don't even thing I understand yet, but too bad.  It'll make sense eventually, I think.  It really depends on my insane cousin.  I'm just gifted.  **

**Amanda Halliwell: Thanks.  Good to know someone likes our fic, and doesn't think us totally out of our minds.  Okay, we are out of our minds, but still….******

**Singing water: I said ouch too. **

**Egga: Thanks.**

Crazy-Haldir-fancier: It'll get better, trust us.  It was only our first chapter, and we left a lot of stuff out that we're going to fill in later.  


	3. Part 3

Twisted Thoughts

**Part 3**

**Chapter 8**

The two girls drew a lot of stares from other Elves in the hall.  Most of the she-elves threw them scathing looks, while looking adoringly at Legolas and/or Elrohir.  Most of the male-elves looked appreciatively at the off the shoulder style of the girl's dresses.  Much to Shadow and Kat's surprise, Elrohir and Legolas glared at the ogling Elven men.  

  ~Protective, much,~ Shadow whispered to Kat.  Kat nodded.  

  Elrohir and Legolas escorted the two girls up to the head table where Gandalf, Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Elladan, the girl Elladan escorted and a few nobles were sitting.  Elrohir and Legolas pulled out the respective chairs for the two surprised girls.  

  "Well, it seems you two clean up nicely," commented Elrond.  

  "That's the second time we've been told that today," said Kat.  

  "So you two must be the infamous Ladies Shadow and Kat.  Very strange names if I don't says so myself," said Gandalf.  

  "I take that as an insult," said Shadow.  

  Gandalf paled.  "I meant no offense my lady.  I am just stating so.  Are all the names like yours where you are from?"

  "Not like Shadows, no.  My name is an abbreviation of my real name," said Kat.   

  "What is your real name?" Aragorn asked politely.  

  "Not telling," said Kat.  

  "Alison Katherine," Shadow supplied.  

  "I hate you," Kat growled.  

  "You can't hate family woman.  Says so in the bible," Shadow replied.  

  "It may say I have to love you, never said anything about liking you," Kat retorted.  

  "What is this bible you speak of?" asked Gandalf, looking interested.  

  "One of the many religious books in our world," Shadow answered.  

  "Your world?" Arwen asked.  

  "You didn't explain this to them, did you Elrond?" Kat asked.  

  Elrond looked guilty.  "We'll leave that to you then, because neither of us feel like explaining it, as we don't know the whole thing ourselves anyway," said Shadow.  

   Slowly people were getting up to start dancing.  "May I have this dance My Lady?" Elrohir asked Kat, offering his arm.  Kat accepted and allowed Elrohir to lead her onto the dance floor.  The song was very slow, but graceful.  Kat and Shadow danced through the first three dances before getting annoyed by the slowness of the songs.  

  ~I think we need to take over,~ said Kat.  

  ~Defiantly,~ replied Shadow. 

  "What are you two planning?" Legolas and Elrohir asked.  

  "Nothing, we're just going to give the Elves a new taste of music," said Shadow, stepping back from Legolas, a bit reluctantly.  The two girls walked over to the platform where several Elves were singing or playing instruments.  Kat grinned at the sight of a Guitar, her best instrument.  

  "How can we be of service?" one of the Elves asked.  

  "We wanted to see if you would allow us to play some music from where we are from," said Shadow.  

  "Of course, we are always open to new cultures," said the Elf.  Kat and Shadow grinned at each other before walking up the steps of the platform.  Kat picked up one of the Guitars and adjusted the strings.  The Elf that had been using it before handed her a pick and she strummed it.  

  "I'm good to go over here Shadow," said Kat.  Shadow had picked a set of very primitive drums, but knowing Shadow, she'd make them work.

  "Trapt: Echo," said Shadow.  Kat nodded and played the opening, and she and Shadow burst into soft song.   
    
    ** Close my eyes**
    
    **Let the whole thing pass me by**
    
    **There is no time**
    
    **To waste asking why**
    
    **So I'll run away with you by my side**
    
    **So I'll run away with you by my side**
    
    **I need to let go of this pride**
    
    **I think about your face        **
    
    **And how I fall into your eyes**
    
    **The outline that I trace**
    
    **Around the one that I call mine**
    
    **Time that called for space**
    
    **Unclear where you drew the line**
    
    **I don't need to solve this case**
    
    **And I don't need to look behind**
    
    **Close my eyes**
    
    **Let the whole thing pass me by**
    
    **There is no time**
    
    **To waste asking why**
    
    **So I'll run away with you by my side**
    
    **So I'll run away with you by my side**
    
    **I need to let go of this pride**
    
    **Do I expect to change,**
    
    **The past I hold inside**
    
    **With all the words I say**
    
    **Repeating over in my mind**
    
    **Some things you can't erase**
    
    **No matter how hard you try**
    
    **An exit to escape**
    
    **Is all there is left to find**
    
    **Close my eyes**
    
    **Let the whole thing pass me by**
    
    **There is no time**

**To waste asking why**
    
    **So I'll run away with you by my side**
    
    **So I'll run away with you by my side**
    
    **I need to let go of this pride**
    
    **Until this echo in my mind**
    
    **So I close my eyes**
    
    **Let the whole thing pass me by**
    
    **There is no time**
    
    **To waste asking why**
    
    **So I'll run away with you by my side**
    
    **I need to let go of this pride**
    
    **Until this echo in my mind**
    
    **(A/N: All of lyrics are property of Trapt, even if we do wish they belonged to us.)**

  The two girls finished, eyes sweeping over their audience.  All the Elves, men and hobbits in the room just stared at the two girls, before breaking out into applause.  Shadow and Kat stood at the front of the stage and curtsied.  "More! More!" yelled the 4 hobbits from the high table.  

  "What do you think Shadow?" asked Kat smirking.  

  "Oh, I think we can fit one more song into our busy schedule," Shadow replied.  The hobbits cheered.  Shadow may have said only one more song, but the two girls ended up playing most of the Trapt songs they knew, as well as a few from Incubus, and three or four from Evanescence.  After that Merry and Pippin had taken over the music and entertainment floor.  

  Elrohir and Legolas, being the gentlemen, well, gentlelves that they were escorted the two girls back to their seats.  "That was quite a performance.  I'm impressed," said Elrond.  

  "It was nothing Elrond," said Kat.  Shadow was busy downing more of the wine from her goblet.  Kat, unlike Shadow, was hardly affected by alcohol until it knocked her out.  

  "Father, I think the girls have had a bit too much to drink.  We shall escort them back," said Elrohir, pulling Kat out of her seat.  Legolas readily agreed, but both Kat and Shadow saw through their innocent looks.  Elrond, however, didn't and excused the four of them from the rest of the banquet.  

Chapter 9 

  "Okay, now that you've pulled us out of the banquet, what's the plan.  Elrond may not have seen through your innocent looks, but we did," said Shadow.  She was more cheerful and talkative while under the influence, but her senses weren't impaired any.  

  "We were invited to a private party after the banquet.  Everyone was getting ready to leave, so we thought it was time," said Legolas, armed wrapped around Shadow's waist.  Shadow either hadn't noticed yet, or didn't care.  

  "What kind of private party?" Kat asked.  Most of the private parties she had been invited to, but hadn't gone to had everything to do with sex and drinking, and she wanted no part of it.  

  "It's just another party to get away from the Elders.  They all go to the hall of fire, but the young Elves go to a protected spot near the river.  We can have you play your music again," said Elrohir.  

  Kat and Shadow were suspicious but they had no reason not to trust the two elves.  Elrohir and Legolas led the two girls out to where the river and hot springs were, and sure enough there were about 20 other elves there.  Like the banquet hall there was a small stage with people playing instruments.  The music had a good beat, but was still a little slow for Kat and Shadow's taste.  

  "So who else is supposed to be coming?" Shadow asked.  

  "Elladan and his betrothed, Parawen.  Actually I think that's it.  There aren't many younger Elves in Rivendell right now," said Legolas.  

  "Elladan is betrothed?" Shadow asked.  

  "Yes, why? Are you having some secret affair with him?" Legolas asked with a grin.  

  "No! What would make you think that?" Shadow asked.  

  "Nothing," said Legolas.  

  "Don't tell me your still mad about your nose, and the clothes thing, and all the witty insults that you didn't understand," asked Kat.  

  "What?" asked Elrohir.  

  Kat rolled here eyes.  "Never get into a battle of the wits with an unarmed person," Kat said to herself, but loud enough for the other three to hear.  Shadow snickered and Legolas and Elrohir looked insulted.  

  "That's it," Legolas and Elrohir yelled in unison.  Shadow and Kat didn't even have time to comprehend what they had said before they were each pinned to a tree being tickled mercilessly.  

  "Th-this is going t-to be a long n-n-night," Shadow choked out between giggles.  Kat only giggled in agreement.  

Chapter 10 

  The next morning Kat and Shadow's maids were very surprised to find not two but four people sleeping in Kat and Shadow's room.  After the party ended Kat and Shadow had returned to their rooms to change out of their banquet dresses, and into something comfortable to lounge in.  About a half hour after the two girls had returned to their rooms, they had been startled by a knock on the door.  

  Legolas and Elrohir had returned, something about learning more about the two girls world.  The four of them stayed up till just before dawn before finally dosing off.  Legolas lay on the floor in front of the long since burned out fire with Shadow using his stomach as a pillow and his hand intertwined with in her loose brown hair.  

  Elrohir and Kat were in much the same position, except they had chosen to lie down on a very fluffy rug in the center of the room.  The she-elf maid stared for several seconds before turning and exiting the room, in search of Lord Elrond.  

  About ten minutes later Elrond walked into the room, a deep frown on his face.  Elise, the maid for this part of the Last Homely House, had burst in his office jabbering about Elrohir and Legolas in very compromising positions with the two female guests.  Elrond had come running.  He was about to loose one child to mortality and he'd be damned if he was going to loose another in the same year.  

  Elrond was surprised to find that, contrary to what Elise's made him think, Elrohir, Legolas, Kat and Shadow weren't in a very compromising position at all.  All four were sleeping peacefully on the floor, the girls using the elves as pillows.  Elrond breathed a sigh of relief.  

  At that moment Kat stirred.  She had a thing about people staring at her in her sleep, and it always woke her up.  Groggily she sat up and looked right at Elrond.  "What the hell?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  Her question woke Elrohir and Legolas, who woke Shadow.  

  "What's up Elrond?" Shadow asked, cracking her back.  

  "This morning Elise ran into my office and led me to believe you 4 were in a very compromising position.  Now, however, I see that is not the case.  May I ask what you two are doing in the girls rooms?" Elrond asked, used to her use of slang.  

  Legolas tried to stutter and answer but Shadow cut him off.  "We were talking about my and Kat's world.  I'm I right in guessing everyone else is still clueless?" she answered with a smirk.  

  "That is not the issue at hand young lady.  The issue is the fact that you spent your night in the same room with two male elves," Elrond said in a deadly whisper.  

  "Oh please Elrond.  Neither my cousin, nor myself are like that.  Even if we were it's none of you business," Kat retorted with a snort.  

  "It is my business as you both are-"

  "Mortal? You have a lot to learn about quantum physics Elrond.  Shadow and myself are just as immortal as you, yourself are.  The Rules of the Realms.  A person living in a realm that is not their own can not die unless they are consumed by fire, or drained of their lifeblood.  Basically, Shadow and I can only die if we're burned to death or if we have a bad run in with a Vampire," said Kat.  

"You forgot if we are killed in battle, cousin dear. We can't forget that now can we?" Shadow commented.  

"We'd have to bleed to death or have out head's severed," Kat corrected.  

  Elrond's jaw dropped.  How was it a 14-year-old human girl knew that small bit of information when he, the Lord of Rivendell, didn't?  "There will be a council after lunch this afternoon.  All of you must attend.  We will discuss you're predicament then," said Elrond, avoiding as much embarrassment as possible.  Without another word he turned and left the room.  

  ~That was interesting.  Quantum physics?~ asked Shadow, standing up.  

  Kat shrugged.  ~I feel like I just had a battle of the wits with a totally unarmed person, but that's what he gets for accusing us of shagging Elves we hardly know.  Do we really resemble Mary-sues already?~ Kat asked.  

  Shadow nearly doubled over in laughter, but the two elves just looked confused.   "You don't want to know, but you both may want to head to your rooms and get dressed.  It's still early, so you shouldn't run into anyone," said Shadow, still recovering from Kat's use sarcasm.  Elrohir and Legolas nodded and bid them goodbye, still looking totally confused.  

**Review responses: **
    
    **Crazy-haldir-fancier: Thanks.  We feel so loved.  And we said it would only get better, didn't we?**


	4. Part 4

**Twisted Thought**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 11**

"So, why do you think he wants us at the Council?" Kat asked, sitting down for a late breakfast.

"I have no idea. You know, we really should ask for rooms away from everyone. I'm getting tired of the staring. I swear if one more jocular elf looks at me like that, I will knock his block off," Shadow hissed, under her breath. The maid, Elise, obviously had a very big mouth because, by the morning of the Council, all of Rivendell knew that the Prince and Lord had ended up spending the night in Kat and Shadow's rooms.

Both girls were becoming annoyed with the stares and jests some of the Elves threw in their direction. Kat had had to talk Shadow down from killing several nobles, and vise versa. Legolas and Elrohir had apologized profusely for causing the girls any embarrassment, but they told them not to worry about it.

"Come on. This shebang starts at 11, it's 10:30 now," said Kat. Shadow snagged a piece of buttered toast off of the breakfast table, and followed Kat to where the meeting was to be held. Kat and Shadow received many strange looks or glares as they entered the room the meeting was to take place in.

Sitting at a circular table was Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Gloin, Boromir, and a few other people neither girl knew. "Lady Shadow, Lady Kat. Please have a seat," said Elrond, motioning to two open seats to his right. Kat took a seat next to Elrond, and Shadow next to her.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin," said Elrond standing up. "I'm sure you all know of the Ring of Power."

"Forever lost. What is known of it now is little more than a myth," said Boromir. He was a very forward person, and tended not to fool around. He also didn't like Shadow and Kat, which was fine with them, they didn't like him either.

"It is no longer a myth. Frodo, bring forth the ring," Gandalf commanded.

Somewhat reluctantly Frodo took a gold chain from around him neck, a gold ring dangling from the end. Shadow and Kat watched in mild amusement as the men in the room were practically ensnared by the ring, with the exception of Aragorn. Kat and Shadow had a lurking suspicion that he was at least a quarter Elf.

"This council is being held because someone must take the One Ring to the Great Mountain of Fire, where it was made," Elrond explained calmly.

"That is foolish talk Elrond. You would practically be putting the Ring on Sauron's hands," yelled Boromir.

"Not with a good distraction. It would be easy to slip in and out of Mordor unnoticed," said Shadow.

"And what would a lowly female like your self know about matters of war? From what I've heard you both are nothing but common sluts," Boromir said scathingly. Shadow probably would have jumped over the table and tackled him if it weren't for Kat.

Remember what I said about having battles of the wits with unarmed people Shadow? He isn't even worth your or my effort. Let it lie, said Kat. Shadow growled at Boromir, the feral like sound echoing in the distance. Boromir kept his mouth shut and Shadow sat back down.

"Lady Shadow is correct Boromir. With the right distraction one of us would have no problem slipping in and out of Mordor. The matter at hand is finding someone to do it," said Aragorn. The room was silent.

Kat and Shadow were ready to volunteer when Frodo stood up. "I will do it. I will take the ring to Mordor," he said, firm determination in his voice.

"I shall accompany you on this task so long as it is yours to bear Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said, placing a hand on Frodo's tiny shoulder. Aragorn was next to swear himself to Frodo, followed by Gimli, Legolas, Elrohir, Boromir, Pippin, Merry and Sam.

Shadow and Kat were listening, sort of. Both were thinking about what fun they would have stalking the group when Elrond spoke again. "I would also like Lady Shadow and Lady Kat to go with what is to be the Fellowship of the Ring," he said. That caught the girl's attention.

"WTF?" They both asked at once.

"I want you to accompany the Fellowship. You have already proven yourselves in the battle against the Orcs the day you arrived. If anything you will be able to protect the little ones should a situation arise where one of the others aren't able to," Elrond said.

Kat and Shadow rolled their eyes. Figures, they said in unison.

"Alright. We'll go, it's not like we didn't plan on stalking them through the trip anyway, but we have a few other issues that need to be addressed," Shadow started.

Chapter 12 

"What was the point in this again?" Kat asked, firing what must have been the thousandth arrow that day. Like the last 10 in the set, it landed on the bull's-eye, splitting the last used arrow in half.

"Practice Kat, dear. The boys already are not happy about us going on this mission, they said it's too dangerous. No need to fall out of practice and prove them right. We do have an ego to uphold," said Shadow.

"Okay, this tells me why I am practicing, not why you are sitting on your ass. Let's spar or something. I'm bored with the damn arrows," said Kat, shouldering her bow.

"Alrightey then. Lead the way," said Shadow. Kat grabbed her two Long Daggers, and started walking off of the arrow field when the sound of a whizzing arrow caught her ear. Faster than the eye could see Shadow plucked it out of the air, seconds before it would have struck her in the arm.

"Here we go again," Kat whispered under her breath. "You really should go to the beginner's range if you insist upon firing arrows in the wrong direction. That missed the target by what? 15 feet?" Kat asked.

A tall, platinum blond woman appeared, wearing a very fancy tunic and leggings appeared. Kat rolled her eyes. Cyril, one of the noble's daughters, had been giving Kat and Shadow problems since the day after the banquet. Shadow and Kat took turns on who dealt with the annoying she-elf, making a sort of game out of it. It was Kat's turn this time.

"Look who is talking human," Cyril sneered. Did anyone mention the girl had a superiority complex? It was getting really annoying really fast. Kat rolled her eyes, the girl was horrible at comebacks.

"Look Cyril. You're really starting to get on my nerves. What do you say we call it even and save you the embarrassment of loosing a battle of the wits? I really don't like fighting unarmed people," said Kat. Cyril glared and Kat turned to leave.

Smack! Cyril had just made the biggest, and most likely last mistake in her life. Kat had always been very sensitive about her shoulders, the worst thing a person could do to her was punch her between the shoulder blades. The last person to do that had been in a hospital bed, unconscious, for a week. Kat growled and her eyes took over an inhuman silvery blue color as she turned to face Cyril.

Cyril's eyes widened at the look on Kat's face. Kat didn't hesitate to pull back her fist and let it connect with the she-elves' face, giving her a broken nose, and likely two black eyes in one shot, and knocking her to the ground. Kat was ready to unleash hell in all its glory on the she-elf but Shadow stopped her.

"I hate to turn your words around on you cousin, but remember the unarmed people?" Shadow asked. Kat nodded and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were back to their normal forest green. "Come on, it's time to work off some of your extra energy." Kat nodded and followed Shadow out to the sparing field.

Chapter 13 

"Alison Katherine!" a voice echoed. Shadow didn't stir, but Kat did.

"Damn it all," she groaned, crawling out of her bed. Elrond had agreed to the girls's request of their own Talon and the two girls had moved in right after the Council. Kat walked out to the balcony and looked down to see a very angry Glorfindel. "What?"

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you, now!" yelled Glorfindel.

"I'm comin," said Kat. "Oi! Shadow! Elrond's calling, be back later," Kat yelled. Shadow muttered something incoherent and turned to return to sleep. Kat rolled her eyes.

Kat dropped out of the Talon, and landed feet first. "Lead the way," she yawned. Glorfindel didn't look happy with the teenager's lack of etiquette when speaking to elders, but didn't comment. A few minutes later they arrived at the same place the council had been held, but Kat was too drowsy to wonder why.

Upon entering the room, Kat knew why. Sitting in a chair next to Elrond was none other than Cyril. Her nose was discolored and crooked, and her two black eyes were full of what could only be Crocodile tears. Sitting next to Cyril was her father Kieran, and to Elrond's other side was Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas.

"You rang?" asked Kat, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Were you the one to hit Cyril?" Elrond demanded, cutting to the chase.

"Who wants to know?" asked Kat. It was a well known that Kat was a bitch in the morning, not to mention very stubborn, but Elrond would have none of it.

"You will tell me whether or not you hit her, now!" yelled Elrond. Several people in the room flinched, but Kat just looked bored.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Though it would be perfectly possible that she ran into a pole, her IQ is low enough," said Kat.

Elrond nearly turned purple in rage. "You are bound to your rooms until further notice. Glorfindel will escort you," Elrond growled. Kat had a passing thought of growling back, but thought better of it.

"Whatever Elrond. It's not like I expected to be able to tell my side of the story anyway," said Kat turning and walking out of the room. Getting grounded was nothing new for Kat. On Earth she had a terribly annoying little brother that always caused trouble, then blamed it on her. Of course no one thought her brother, at the ripe age of 7, knew how to lie and Kat always got blamed, and never got to tell her side of the story.

Kat arrived back at Shadow and her Talon to find that Shadow was already gone. _'O'well. Someone will tell her what happened eventually,'_ thought Kat, flopping back onto the bed. Without another thought, she drifted back to sleep.

Chapter 14 

"Hey Arwen, have you seen Kat? I can't find her. She said Elrond called for her before she left this morning," said Shadow. Shadow had been looking all over Rivendell for Kat for almost two hours and was starting to worry.

"Has no one told you? Elrond bound Lady Kat to your Talon this morning," said Arwen.

"Nani?" Shadow asked, confused. From what she knew, being bound was a punishment used on insubordinate elflings.

"For attacking Cyril. I honestly never took Lady Kat for being one to attack people unprovoked. However, the say she spoke to Ada makes me think otherwise," said Arwen.

"WTF? Who told you that? Cyril threw the first punch, when Kat's back was turned no less!" Shadow shouted, not happy with what she was hearing.

"How would you know? There were no witnesses," said Arwen, staring strangely and Shadow.

"Bullshit! I was there. Stupid wench tried to shoot me with an arrow," Shadow growled. She was still mad about that. No one tried to injure her or her cousin and got away with it.

"Come, we need to speak with my father about this," said Arwen, her eyes flashing in anger. No Elf liked being lied to, especially by another Elf. As insanely weird and violent the two girls could be, neither had any reason to lie to any of the Elves, and hadn't.

"Damn straight," Shadow muttered. If it was anything Shadow hated more that stupid blondes, it was people that pass unjust punishments. Kat and Shadow often joked about going back in time and blowing up people like Hitler for some of the injustices they had done in their lifetime. Shadow had every intention on giving Elrond a piece of her mind.

Arwen quickly led Shadow towards Elrond's privet office, where, unsurprisingly, he was talking with Cyril and her father. "Ada, we have some issues that need to be discussed," Arwen said formally, not looking in Cyril's direction.

"You need to came back later Iel. I really must finish this meeting," Elrond said, giving Shadow a cold look.

"No Elrond. We will talk about it right now, as the center of the whole thing is sitting in this room with us anyway," Shadow hissed, her eyes turning a demonic shade of yellow. Cyril paled.

"What, may I ask, is this about then?" Elrond asked, turning to Arwen.

"It seems that we have been lied to by one of our own Ada. It would seem Lady Shadow was present for the events that transpired yesterday afternoon," Arwen stated calmly. Elrond stared and Cyril paled some more.

"What happened then?" Elrond asked, looking at Shadow.

"Cyril fired and arrow at Kat and myself. I caught it before it could do any harm. Cyril and Kat through a few insults back and forth and Kat stated that having a verbal battle with Cyril wasn't worth her time. Kat and I turned to leave and Cyril hit Kat in the back, between the shoulder blades. Kat's shoulder blades are sensitive from a very old injury, so Kat turned around and hit Cyril, once in the nose," said Shadow.

Elrond's dark eyes flared in anger. Apparently he had an issue with lying as well. "We will discuss this later," he spat, eyes on Cyril, before stalking out of the office with Shadow and Arwen in toe.

"What are you up to?" Shadow demanded.

"It seems I have lost another 'battle of the wits' to your cousin. Best go apologize now before she figures that out." Elrond cursed something under his breath, but Shadow didn't catch it.

As they turned another corner they came face to face with Elladan. "Ada, there's a fire! You must come now! Lady Kat can't get out," Elladan said frantically, grabbing Elrond by the arm and pulling him towards Kat and Shadow's talon. Shadow, however, had already taken off.

She reached her and Kat's talon to see that it was indeed ablaze. Kat! The bond is down! GET OUT! Shadow yelled. A piece of wood cracking was her only reply. A hand on Shadow's shoulder alerted her of Legolas's presents.

"She'll be fine," Legolas whispered.

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's the health of whoever did this," Shadow growled. She had a small suspicion of who it was. The sound of a window breaking caught Shadow's attention and she saw a large back fly out of one of the windows of the talon. Seconds later another window broke and Kat came flying out, avoiding being hurt in the jump by doing a front hand spring.

Kat dropped to the ground and started coughing and sputtering, trying to clear her lungs. Shadow was kneeling next to her before anyone else had time to contemplate what had just happened. "I'm going to fucking kill her," Kat coughed.

"Who?" Shadow asked pulling Kat's hair away from her face.

"Cyril," was Kat's one word answer.

"I hope you plan on enlisting me," Shadow practically growled. In Shadow's eyes someone had messed with her family, which meant death. There were no 'If' 'Ands' or 'buts' about it, Cyril was mince meat.

"Of course dear cousin. Think Elrond will stop us if we take of now?" Kat asked.

"I doubt it. Everyone still seems to be processing what happened," Shadow answered, throwing a glance over at the forming group of people. The whole Fellowship, Arwen, Elrond, Elladan, and Glorfindel all stood looking concerned but confused.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Kat, jumping to her feet and taking off towards Elrond's office, where she guessed Cyril would be. Shadow didn't object so Kat guessed she was right.

The group of people just stared at the girls retreating forms before snapping out of their trance like states. Elrohir, Legolas, Elrond and Aragorn took off after the girls, leaving the rest to continue staring.

Kat and Shadow tore through the halls, making their way to Elrond's office at nearly inhuman speed. Even Legolas and Elrohir were having trouble keeping the girls in sight. Shadow slammed into the door, knocking it open, to find the office empty. "She ran," Shadow explained simply.

"Smart thing to do, for a blond," Kat said, slight disappointment on her face. The butterfly knife Kat had pulled out of her pocket sometime during the run was closed and slipped back into Kat's pocket completely unnoticed.

A few seconds later Elrohir, Legolas, Elrond and Aragorn came tearing down the hall. "Elf-girl ran. Smartest thing I've seen her do yet," said Shadow. The four of them seemed to breath a sigh of relief, and Elrond was getting ready to start making orders.

"Don't bother calling out a search party Elrond. She's long gone. You would need an expert tracker and several weeks to find so much as a footprint. People do strange things when scared or desperate," said Kat, taking a deep breath.

In seconds Kat turned back into her calm, composed self. Shadow, even if she was a bit calmer, still had a wild demon look to her. "You sure we can't have a short hunting season Kat?" she asked sweetly.

"No," was Kat's answer. "And the next person that tries to kill me I'm directing to you."

**Review responses: **

**Ninieletha: Thanks. Nice to know some people appreciate our work. **

**Crazy-haldir-fancier: Once again, thanks. ******


	5. Part 5

**Twisted Thoughts**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 15**

"And know that's it's time to go, I don't want to leave," Shadow sighed, slipping one of her daggers into her knee high deerskin boots the Legolas had given her. Both girls were dressed in rich Earth tones as to blend in, much like the men in their party.

"I know the feeling, but this will be fun. The Orcs are going to be SO much fun to play with," Kat said with a grin.

"And you wonder why we call you the Cheshire Cat," said Shadow shaking her head.

"I still think you should be the cat O'knife wielding Alice," Kat chuckled. (A/N: See 'American McGee's Alice'.)

"Bite me Kat," Shadow said glaring.

"You know that doesn't work on me Shadow," Kat said, mock glaring right back. The two tried to glare each other down for several minutes before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

"You seem to be having too much fun for preparing to go on a trip that will most likely be the end of you," a voice sneered from the doorway. Kat and Shadow restrained the urge to roll their eyes.

"My Grandfather always said laughter was the best medicine Boromir. You should learn, we really don't want you dieing of stress on the trip," Shadow retorted. Boromir sneered again and continued on his way.

"How, exactly, did Elrond talk us into moving back into the main house?" Kat asked, shouldering her surprisingly light pack.

"Something about not getting in as much trouble here," Shadow responded.

"Yeah well. Here we have to put up with the nobles and Gandalf's creepy stares. I think I liked people trying to kill us better," said Kat. After the incident with Cyril, Gandalf had been watching the two girls very closely. Legolas had told them that it had to do with something that happened when they got mad.

It didn't surprise the two girls much. The Mad Hatter had always said hell seemed to open up behind them when either of them got mad. For both of them to get mad at the same time, the apocalypse was near. Even still, Gandalf's constant staring was getting very creepy.

"Well, I think we have everything we'll need," said Shadow, flipping her pack closed and shouldering it, much like Kat had.

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

The two girls linked arms and skipped out of the room and down to the courtyard where everyone was gathering, getting many strange looks as they went. As it turned out, the rest of the Fellowship was waiting on the two of them. Boromir and Gimli glared sourly at the two girls, but no one else commented.

"As you all know, it is your last chance to seek refuge at Rivendell. If one of you decides to stay no one will hold it against you," Gandalf said, for the first time in days, not staring at the girls. Gandalf's eyes were focused on Merry and Pippin.

"Ha! You think we're going to turn back now Gandalf? You need people with brains on this mission…quest, thing," said Pippin.

"That would be us Pippin," said Kat, grinning at the little hobbit. Pippin grinned back and Gandalf continued.

"Well, we should set off now. I'm sure you all have said your goodbyes," Gandalf said. The group nodded. "Good. We shall head towards the Misty Mountains," said Gandalf. And with that, the group set off.

Chapter 16 

The Fellowship was now almost a week into the trip. Shadow and Kat were both chipper and full of energy, but everyone else seemed tired or subdued. Kat, however, was worried for Frodo. Even in her most oblivious moments she could see the ring was weighing heavily on him.

The group passed single file through a narrow wood passage, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Gandalf, Frodo, Kat, Elrohir, Shadow, Legolas, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Sam, who was leading Bill. Frodo was clumsy in his movements and looked about ready to fall over. From what Kat had seen. Frodo hadn't slept at all during the trip, and it was taking its toll.

Kat had finally had enough when Frodo tripped on a tree root and fell face first onto the ground. Kat leaned over and picked Frodo up, balancing him on her hip. Frodo started to object but Kat cut him off. "Get some sleep Frodo. You are tired. You cannot go on just not sleeping. I will make sure no ill falls upon you or the burden you carry while you sleep," Kat whispered in his ear.

Frodo muttered something in thanks and slowly drifted off to sleep, resting his head on her shoulder. The group continued on, and Aragorn set camp in a clearing an hour or so before dark. Using her free hand and some help from Shadow, Kat rolled out her sleeping bag and set Frodo on it. He stirred slightly, but a few words from Shadow set him right back to sleep.

"So, you've appointed yourself his guardian?" Shadow asked.

"More or less. No one else seemed to pick up on the fact that he hasn't slept at all since we left Rivendell, and your busy making sure Aragorn doesn't kill himself," Kat answered.

"I still say I've never seen a person blow up a fire," Shadow snickered.

"I say it's a wonder he lived all these years out in the wild by himself," said Kat.

"I heard that!" yelled Aragorn from his place in front of the fire Shadow had built. Both girls broke out in giggles. The rest of the group just shot them strange looks, but again, no one commented.

Chapter 17 

"I hate the snow," Shadow growled. The Fellowship had just started going trying to go over Caradhras and it wasn't cooperating!

"Grrrr! We weren't meant to function in cold like this! We're from frigging Florida! We were meant to deal with 200 degree lava pits damn it!" Kat elaborated.

"You know, you do not have to carry me still Lady Kat," said Frodo hesitantly.

"No, it's fine Frodo. You're like having my own mini heater. I think I'll hold onto you," said Kat patting Frodo on the head with her free hand.

"The wonders of hobbits," said Shadow. She was also carrying one of the hobbit mini heaters. Bill had been sent back before they had started on Caradhras, so Shadow carried Pippin, Legolas carried Sam, and Elrohir carried Merry.

As if too piss them off even more, the already heavy fall of snow had picked up. Kat and Shadow looked at each other and growled. "CARADHRAS!" they yelled in unison. "If you don't stop it right now we'll turn you into a Marshmallow!"

Both girl's eyes had done the creepy color-changing thing again, and everything stopped, including the snow. "That's better. Good Mountain," said Kat, petting a ledge close to her. The male just stared at the girls.

"Hell hath no fury like that of a woman's scorn," Shadow said grinning like a Cheshire cat at the bewildered Fellowship.

"Women? Ha, if your women then I'm an Elf," Boromir sneered. Caradhras apparently didn't like the comment and a very large pile of snow was dropped on Boromir.

"I like this Mountain already," said Shadow, trying not to laugh at the Stewart of Gondor's misfortune.

"Did you really cause that?" Frodo whispered to Kat.

"I don't know. It could be coincidence," Kat replied. Without warning the wind picked up again and the Fellowship was buried under several feet of snow. Naturally, Kat and Shadow were the first to break the surface, still holding the small hobbits.

"We take that back!" Shadow yelled, helping Gimli dig himself out of the snow.

Gimli didn't look amused. "I told you we should have gone through Moria, Gandalf!" he yelled as Gandalf sprouted from the snow like a spring daisy.

"No comment," Shadow and Kat said, helping the two elves, hobbits, and Aragorn right themselves. Boromir still hadn't surfaced and with the help of Legolas, he and Shadow managed to find and dig the man out. He seemed too have taken a rock to the head and was slightly out of it.

"Frodo, I leave you the choice. We can go through Moria or keep trying over Caradhras," said Gandalf, looking at Frodo, who was hanging from Kat's back.

"What do you think Lady Kat?" Frodo whispered in her ear.

"I choose not to comment. It's up to you," said Kat.

Frodo thought for a second before looking at Gandalf and answering, "We shall go through Moria."

Kat and Shadow shared a look. And now it begins, the two girls whispered, to low for anyone to hear.

Chapter 18 

It was now their second day in Moria. Upon entering they had come across the ugly ass octopus/squid thing. It hadn't taken long to get rid of it, but the group was now stuck in Moria. For Shadow, this wasn't too much of an issue it was dark, therefore okay, but Kat was very claustrophobic. At first Kat was at the verge of hysteria but Shadow managed to keep her fairly calm, with the help of Elrohir.

The hobbits were okay to walk now, but they had a few problems with the crushed bones on the floor. Other than that, there were very few problems. Everyone was mostly worried about what was inside Moria. When they first entered the mine Legolas and Elrohir had identified the weapons used to kill some of the dwarves as weapons of Goblins. They came upon another room, and stopped when they saw a door covered in runes. Gandalf started reading off what it said, but Shadow and Kat were both well aware.

"Frodo? Do you have your Mithril jacket on?" Kat whispered in Frodo's ear. He looked shocked, but nodded. "Good," said Kat, moving to stand next to Shadow. Both girls were on edge, and then it happened. Pippin knocked the skeleton off the ledge, and it went tumbling.

The soft beats of the drums from the deep started. "Oh shit! That's just dandy," Shadow muttered. Kat rolled her eyes. Both girls knew this would happen, but nothing could have prepared them for the real thing. Both girls were startled when the Goblins started poring into the room. Without hesitation they gave them hell.

Elrohir and Legolas were firing arrows in several different directions while Boromir and Aragorn started taking them out with their swords. Gandalf was firing spells in every which direction and Gimli was swinging his axe wildly. This left Kat and Shadow to defend the Hobbits. This was fine by them, but it seemed all of the Goblins were trying to get at them.

Neither Shadow nor Kat had a problem killing the foul creatures, but it wasn't easy to kill so many of them at once. It only got worse when the Troll made its appearance. Like the Goblins, the troll seemed determined to go after the two girls and the Hobbits. However, they quickly found it wasn't the group they were after, it was Frodo.

Somehow Frodo had managed to get away from the protection Kat and Shadow offered and was now out in the open with an armed Troll stomping towards him. The others seemed to notice as well, but could do nothing about it. The closest ones to Frodo were Kat and Shadow, but it didn't look like either could get to him. Taking a chance Shadow started using her Elven dagger as a bat and started cutting her way to the Troll that was closing in on Frodo.

"Not on my watch buddy," Shadow yelled, driving her dagger deep into the Trolls thigh. It screeched and swung its club at Shadow, knocking her into a wall.

"Shadow!" Kat screamed, seeing Shadow hit the wall. In seconds Kat too had cleaved her way to the Troll. Slashing wildly Kat injured the Troll fatally, but not before it struck Frodo with a spear it had picked up off the floor. An arrow to the neck from Elrohir made the Troll drop dead before it could cause any more damage.

Slaying the last few Goblins the rest of the Fellowship rushed towards Frodo, but Kat knew he was fine and was more worried about her cousin anyway. Shadow was lying in the same place she had fallen, blood trickling from a cut on her forehead. She was out cold. Kat picked Shadow up, making sure to grab her dagger and walked back to where the Fellowship was gathered.

Legolas was the first to notice the Kat was carrying an unconscious Shadow. "What happened?" he demanded.

"She got into a fight with a Troll. Needless to say, she lost," Kat answered.

"I'll take her, you watch the hobbits," Legolas said, pulling Shadow out of her arms. On any other occasion Kat would have bitched for being bossed around, but now was not the time.

"Are you guys alright?" Kat asked, placing her hands on Merry and Pippin's shoulders. The hobbits all jumped.

"We're fine Lady Kat. How is Lady Shadow?" Frodo asked.

"She's fine. She took a nasty hit but she'll live. Personally, I think she could have taken the troll herself on the right day. I guess she just wasn't having it," said Kat, making the hobbits laugh.

Unlike the others in the group, the little hobbits seemed to enjoy her sarcastic nature. Boromir just muttered something about turning into a tall hobbit, right before he found himself in a lake, but still. The others knew it was safer just not to comment.

At that minute the drums started picking up again. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf yelled, taking off into a brisk sprint. Kat ran behind the slightly slow hobbits, to make sure nothing popped out to get them and to make sure they didn't fall behind. Before Kat knew it the Goblins were catching up.

Kat snagged Legolas's bow and started firing arrows, each one hitting its target with a ring. "Faster people!" Kat yelled. With out warning the Goblins started falling back. "Shit!" Kat swore. The group came upon a dilapidated footbridge with a gap in the middle and Kat swore again. Upon seeing the bridge the group stopped. "Now is NOT the time to stop running. Jump the damn gap!"

That seemed to get the ball rolling. Kat swore several more un-lady like curses as she heard the stirring of the Balrog. Gandalf threw her a questioning look as if asking 'is that what I think it is?'

"Yes, it is," Kat said, watching the men throw the Hobbits over the gap. By now she had gone through every curse she knew from her world and had started cursing under her breath in surprisingly fluent Quenya and Sindarin. Aragorn, Legolas, and Elrohir looked at her strangely as she continued to riddle off curses, not yet seeing the reason for it.

"Kat, go. This foe is beyond all of you. Make sure they all get to Lothlorien safely. I leave you and Aragorn in charge," Gandalf said, laying a hand on Kat shoulder.

"See you soon," Kat whispered, too low for all but herself and Gandalf to hear. Kat took a running leap over the gap and just made it. "Come on, let's go, time to go, move it!" Kat said shoving the men towards the exit.

No one moved, they just stared as the Balrog appeared, in all its flaming glory. With the Balrog also came a mix of Goblins and Orcs, but Kat didn't really care about the difference. The only good creature under Sauron was a dead one, as was Kat and Shadow's motto.

Kat finally got the men moving when it looked like Gandalf had killed the Balrog. Gandalf looked weary, and seemed very surprised when the Balrog's whip wrapped around his foot. "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, starting to run towards Gandalf, who was hanging from the ledge.

Kat grabbed Frodo's tunic, and the Orc/goblin/creature assholes started firing arrows. "There is nothing we can do. Run!" Kat yelled. No one moved. And, as Murphy's Law would have it, one of the arrows happened to hit Kat. 'I hate this place. Next time I'm going to tackle the troll and let her deal with this,' Kat thought ripping the arrow out of her arm.

The Fellowship, however, didn't see this, they were all concentrating on Gandalf. Seeing Kat's struggle, Gandalf yelled, "Fly you fools!" before dropping from the ledge. Kat was now forcibly shoving the rest of the Fellowship out of the room, and into the outside. Most of them seemed to have sense enough to start running, except Aragorn. Growling in frustration Kat pushed Aragorn up the stairs and out into the open.

The brightly shining sun seemed to knock some sense into Aragorn, but not enough. Kat hadn't even had time to process what was going on before she found herself pinned to a precipice by her neck, her feet not even touching the ground. "You knew!" Aragorn growled, squeezing Kat's neck tightly.

Kat coughed and sputtered as her airway was cut off. "Let go," she ground out. The others seemed to have noticed what was going on, but none made a move to stop it. In fact, all of them looked decidedly pissed off.

"Tell me why I should not just kill you now, Spy of Sauron?" Aragorn demanded, still squeezing her neck.

"Fuck you. I'm as much of a spy as you are," Kat coughed. Tiny black spots were dancing before her eyes as she slowly suffocated. "Let go," Kat said again. Aragorn made no move to let her go. Several seconds later Kat blacked out.

Elrohir, however, seemed to have had enough. "Put her down Estel," Elrohir ordered. Aragorn glared at Elrohir but dropped Kat.

"We need to make for Lothlorien," Aragorn said, walking down the side of the mountain, leaving Kat in an unconscious heap.

**(A/N: We didn't feel like responding to everyone individually, because most of you said the same thing… Anyway, thank you, we are glad you like our story. To Renegadekitsune, we think Cyril will be brought out later but we aren't sure. On another note, sorry this is late. Shadow and I had a misunderstanding, we each thought the other had posted the chapter. O'well, it's being fixed so that works.) **


	6. Part 6

**Twisted Thoughts**

**Part 6**

**Chapter 19**

What Shadow woke, she was rather confused with her surroundings. She was in a small room, which reminded her of the rooms in Rivendell. "What the hell happened?" Shadow asked aloud.

"You took a nasty hit to the head. Honestly, attacking a troll, I thought you knew better," a very familiar voice teased. Shadow's head whipped around, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Matt?" she asked, staring at the tall boy.

"Obviously," said Matt. Within seconds Shadow had enveloped the boy in a hug.

Shadow only let Matt go when he started gasping for air. Stepping back Shadow inspected Matt. He looked different from the last time she'd seen him, which was over 2 months ago. His brownish blond hair had turned completely blond, and grown out a little. His normally blue eyes also had a green sheen to them and his skin had tanned considerably.

"How long have you been here?" Shadow asked, seeing the changes.

"Almost three months. Since October," said Matt.

Shadow nodded, and a thought came to her mind. "Matt, where is Kat?" she asked.

"Kat's here?" Matt asked, confused.

"Yes, she's here. Haven't you seen her?" Shadow demanded.

"No. I was in the group that brought them back. They carried two people when they came back, but I was told the second was a prisoner, and a Spy of Sauron. Wait, you don't think?" Matt asked, his unfinished hanging in the air.

"I hope not, but you know what happened in there. I know she knew, and I know Elrond told Gandalf in full detail where we were from. No one else knew in full detail," said Shadow. "If they did, I'm gonna kill them."

"Come on, we better get this cleaned up. Dealing with one of you when your mad is bad enough, no need to have two," said Matt, leading Shadow out of the Talon. Some of the passing Elves gave them funny looks, but no one said anything to them. In fact, the only time they were stopped was at the entrance to what Matt said was the holding area.

"What are you doing up?" Aragorn demanded.

"I'm looking for my cousin, if you don't mind. My dear friend said she wasn't here when you guys came in, and I would know if she were dead," said Shadow.

"Your cousin is being held for Spying for Sauron, and the murder of Gandalf," said Aragorn, glaring at her.

"The only thing that killed Gandalf was a Balrog. You have 3 seconds to tell me where my cousin is, before I get mean," Shadow growled. The bright afternoon suddenly got darker, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"How did you know that?" Aragorn asked, his face paling.

"Elrond told us that he'd had a vision about what was to happen," Shadow lied smoothly. She could practically see Aragorn's heart stop in his chest. Shadow growled and shoved the man aside, following the link to her cousin, with Matt following meekly behind.

Shadow soon found herself standing in a small dark room, with a small body curled up in the corner. "Matt, go get a healer, and Galadriel. Now!" yelled Shadow, walking over to the curled up figure.

"I thought the next person that wanted to kill me was to be sent to you Shadow," Kat said, her voice cracking.

"So did I. Remind me to kick Aragorn's kingly ass," Shadow said with a slight glower.

"You'll have to stand in line. You know, the books make you think the elves are gentle with there prisoners. I can definitely say other wise," Kat groaned, sitting up. Shadow noticed finger marks around Kat's neck and a few bruises on her face. Shadow also noticed blood on her shirt.

"What's that from?" asked Shadow, eyes on the bloodied part of her shirt.

"A Goblin/Orc/thing shot me. It's fine, it should finish healing soon. It's at times like these I'm glad I'm a fast healer," Kat said, rubbing the bloodied spot.

"I know the feeling. You know, the Mad Hatter is here," Shadow said with glee.

"Yeah, I saw him when you came in. It's about damn time too. And we have stalking to do while we're here," Kat said, smirking.

"Only after I deem you healthy," said another voice. A she-elf with blond hair and green eyes walked into the room, with Matt and another man carrying a stretcher behind her. Galadriel stood in the doorway watching the whole thing.

"Hi Matt," said Kat upon seeing Matt.

"Hey Kat. You look like hell," he said, smirking.

"I feel so loved big little sister of mine," Kat said, smirking at him.

"You should little big brother of mine," Matt teased. The elves looked confused. Shadow, Kat, and Matt broke out in laughter. Well, Kat tried to laugh, but ended up holding her ribs cursing in about 6 different languages.

"Lean back and relax," said Shadow, pushing Kat flat on her back.

"Whatever, so long as we get to wage war on the Fellowship later," said Kat.

"You know it," Shadow cackled, grinning madly.

Chapter 20 

And wage war they did. The first day Kat was well enough to get up and move around, the Fellowship, with the exception of the Hobbits, were all sporting neon pink hair. The four Hobbits, come to find out, had protested very loudly to the treatment of Kat. The trio of Shadow, Matt and Kat had yet to hunt down Haldir, who had 'accidentally' broken several of Kat's ribs.

Galadriel had told the three of them to do what they wished so long as she didn't have to become involved. After four solid days of pranks on the Fellowship, the two Elves broke down and tried to apologize. Kat and Shadow accepted, but not before tossing the pair in the river, twice.

Matt, even with all of the pranks they were playing, still wanted to kill Aragorn. "No one touches my little big sister and gets away with it," Matt had declared when Frodo asked why he was so bent on revenge.

Kat's response was "You'll have to wait till me and Shadow are done with him." On the 6th day of humiliating pranks, Aragorn tried to confront Kat while she was walking by herself in the forest. The confrontation had turned into a full-blown screaming match, and Aragorn walked away with a broken nose and black eye.

After hearing about that little incident, Galadriel finally decided the games needed to stop. She called for all of the guards that had handled Kat in any way, shape, or form as well as the Fellowship to a banquet on the 10th night of pranks.

Shadow and Kat were dressed in almost the exact same thing as they had during Elrond's banquet and were escorted by Legolas and Elrohir, who were dressed to match the two girls. Matt was escorting a she-elf by the name of Kina that he seemed to have a fancy for. When everyone one had gathered in the privet dinning hall, Galadriel motioned for the group to sit down.

"I trust you all know why you're here?" Galadriel asked after they were all seated.

"You wish for the Fellowship to stop fighting and work out their differences," said Frodo, from his seat between Kat and Sam.

"Excellent Frodo. I can see why Elrond chose you as the ring bearer, but yes. You all need to work out your differences or at least call a truce. If you do not stop this petty conflict the Fellowship will fail, and Middle Earth will go with it," said Galadriel, locking eyes with every single member of the group.

"I agree with Galadriel, the fate of Middle Earth isn't worth an argument over a mistake, no matter how big the mistake may be," said Pippin. Merry nodded vigorously.

"Alright. We will call a truce. However, Kat and myself reserve the right to kick the ass of anyone who dares insult or lay a finger on us," said Shadow.

"Agreed," said Galadriel, a small smile on her lips. 'The attitudes of those two don't change. I wonder if it will become plus or minus for them in the future,' Galadriel wondered to herself.

Dinner went by quickly for the mass group. Matt disappeared with Kina very soon after the meal, and the warrior Elves all made themselves scarce, before either of the girls had a chance to get their hands on them. Galadriel and Celeborn disappeared, off to do what ever the Lord and Lady did.

So that left the Fellowship. "So we are agreed. Everything that has happened thus far is dropped, and we start fresh," said Kat, looking at the group.

"Agreed," said Boromir. He had gained a kind of respect for the two girls after what had happened on the mountain. Not one woman Boromir knew would have jumped on a troll to save another, or rip an arrow out of their arm so they could keep fighting so they could get everyone else to safety.

"Agreed. I would also like to try to apologize for my behavior on the mountain. It was uncalled for on my part," said Aragorn lowering his head in shame.

"Ay lasses, I would like to apologize me self. It takes a lot of guts to face down goblins, and trolls, like you lot did," said Gimli, nodding in Shadow's direction.

"Apologies accepted, but you are aware that if you do anything like that again, we will have to kick some ass," said Shadow. The whole group laughed and the tension eased.

Chapter 21 

"You know I'm gonna miss this place," said Kat, strapping on all of her weapons.

"I know the feeling, and the fact that Matt isn't coming only make it worse," said Shadow.

Kat shook her head. "You know him. He wasn't cut out to be a warrior. He has trouble killing spiders, so big, ugly humanoid creatures are totally out of the question," said Kat, shouldering her bag.

"I know, but still. By the way, he said he approves of Ro and Las," Shadow said, chuckling.

"What's there to approve of?" Kat asked, puzzled.

Shadow nearly burst out laughing. Kat could be very clueless sometimes, it was in her genetics, her mom was blond. "He approves of us becoming couples, and don't tell me you don't have a crush on Ro," said Shadow pointedly.

Kat blushed. "Hey, it's not like they like us back Shadow," she said, sitting down on her bed.

"That's not what Matt said, and you know as well as I do that he can't lie," said Shadow.

"We really didn't teach him well in that area did we?" asked Kat. It was true, while Matt could barely tell a white lie, the two girls could have talked Hitler out of his prejudice against Jews if they wanted to.

"No, we didn't, but I really don't think we could have taught him silver tongue anyway," Shadow shrugged. Kat nodded. "Okay, I'm ready, let's roll," Shadow groaned, shouldering her pack.

"Do you think Galadriel is still mad at us?" Kat asked suddenly.

"More than likely," said Shadow.

_Flash back_

_ Kat and Shadow had followed Frodo out of the Talon they were sharing during their stay. Frodo had woken panting, which had woken Kat, who was a very light sleeper. When Frodo was out of hearing range Kat had woken Shadow and they 'stalked' him. At first he seemed to be going on a normal walk, until Galadriel appeared and pulled him off. _

_ The two girls followed them cautiously. Both remembered the events from the book, but something felt off. Things went along just like they had in the book, and the girls were just starting to relax when something shifted. When Frodo tempted Galadriel with the ring, she moved to accept. _

Shadow and Kat were in action before Galadriel could get very far. "What the hell are you doing you crazy ass bitch?" Shadow demanded, slapping the Lady's hand away from the ring. Kat rolled her eyes, knowing full well that they had probably just woken every Elf in Lothlorien.

_ "Come on Frodo," Kat whispered, pulling Frodo away from Galadriel who looked shocked, Frodo quickly crawled up onto Kat's back. Whether she was shocked over what she had just done or the fact that Shadow was still screeching at her the two would never know. No less than 6 seconds later several armed Elves, including Haldir and the rest of the Fellowship were surrounding the clearing. _

_ It was a comical sight. A very powerful Elven Lady was standing in the center of a clearing with a human girl yelling at her while the other girl had a hobbit attached to her back. Seeing the several Elven warriors surrounding them Kat and Shadow quickly made themselves scarce, taking the Ring bearer with them. _

_The next morning the three of them had returned to find the whole Fellowship frantic with worry. Sam, even in his gentle nature, looked like he was going to beat the three of them with his frying pan. The others in the group just looked ready to strangle them. _

_ End flashback_

"I thought Aragorn was going to beat us with Sam's frying pan myself," said Frodo, appearing out of nowhere. The two girls squealed and pulled their weapons. Upon seeing it was only Frodo the two girls breathed a sigh of relief and rounded in the hobbit.

"Frodo, if you EVER do that again I will turn you into a Orc," Shadow hissed. The young hobbit tried to hold a glare with Shadow, but ended up breaking down in laughter.

"An O-orc! C-couldn't you c-come up with a-anything better than that?" Frodo asked, doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah sure, I'm sure you'll still be laughing as you see your ugly ass in the mirror," Shadow growled, stalking out of the Talon. Kat couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor with Frodo. After a few minutes the two of them were finally able to stop laughing.

"Come on Frodo, we need to go meet the rest of the fellowship," Kat said, taking in a deep breath. Frodo nodded and the two walked down to the river where everyone else was waiting.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Boromir seeing the red faces of the hobbit and human. Shadow sent a glare at them in warning and they broke out in laughter all over again. "On second thought, I don't want to know," Boromir said, rolling his eyes. This just made the two of them laugh harder.

The odd looks the fellowship and all surrounding Elves gave them caused them to mellow out a little. "Shadow, dear, you really need to work on your comebacks," Kat said, trying to stop her giggling.

"I blame you cousin. I swear, you get blonder everyday," Shadow mocked.

"Oy! What's wrong with blonds?" Legolas demanded, causing Frodo and Kat to break out in giggles all over again.

"Why do I even try?" Shadow asked herself looking at the sky, shaking her head, then she proceed to hit her head against a tree. " Ow…ow…ow…."

**(A/N: Again, because both Shadow and I are rather lazy, we aren't answering reviews one by one. Thanks everyone! Glad you like the story! Also, the next chapter may take a while to get out because next week I (Kat) am being dragged to California, while Shadow is going to invade Arizona. I don't think either of us shall be back until August 1st, but expect a few very large updates when we get back. Until then, I shall try and get the next chapter up before I leave, but no guarantees.)**


	7. Part 7

**Twisted Thoughts**

**Part 7**

**Chapter 22**

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to Mordor we go!" Shadow sang as Kat paddled them down the river. Kat, unlike Shadow, had practically been born in the water and was very comfortable with that way of travel. Shadow on the other hand, hated boats and sang really annoying rhymes to take her mind off of it.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! If Shadow doesn't shut her mouth I think I'm gonna scream!" Kat responded. Shadow didn't stop and continued her little song much to Kat's annoyance. As a last attempt Kat leaned far to her right almost making the boat capsize before letting it tip back. Shadow screamed and grabbed both sides of the boat in a death grip.

"Kat, I swear if you do that again," Shadow started to threaten.

"If you keep singing your going to be swimming to Mordor dear cousin of mine," Kat cut her off. Shadow didn't respond, just crossed her arms and pouted. A few minutes later the boat shifted again. As good of balance as Kat had she could hardly stop to boat from tipping.

"Hey, I stopped singing!" Shadow shouted.

"I didn't do that," Kat growled, her eyes on the water. The boat tipped again, this time Kat couldn't stop it and the two girls went tumbling into the water. Somehow the boat managed to right its self and thankfully none of their stuff got wet. The two girls resurfaced at the same time, neither looking happy.

"What happened?" Aragorn called, looking back at the two girls.

"Gollum." Was Kat's one worded answer. A startled Kat and she turned in time to see Shadow pulled under by some unknown force. Kat was down after her within seconds. Shadow was being held to the bottom by what looked like an Alligator on steroids. Shadow was fighting the thing with a dagger that Legolas had given her, but wasn't winning. The 'gator' was heavily armored with thick scales, the only place that looked vulnerable was its eyes. With that in mind Kat pulled out on of her many hidden daggers and stabbed the thing in both eyes.

The 'gator' screamed and let go of Shadow, who swam straight for the surface. Kat followed behind, making sure the gator on steroids didn't follow. It didn't and Kat surfaced. Shadow had already crawled into the boat and Kat was right behind. "I think it's time to get moving!" Kat yelled.

"I hate the frigging water!" Shadow yelled as a she wrapped one of her torn shirts around her leg to stem the bleeding of the mark where the thing's teeth had torn through her leggings. "What in nine hells was that thing?"

"Why are you looking at me? In my opinion it was a gator on steroids," Kat commented when Shadow turned to her for an answer.

"What ever it is it's probably chasing us, so let's get moving," Boromir shouted.

Chapter 23 

"I'm so glad to be off the water," Shadow breathed falling laying down on the cloak next to Kat. Aragorn had stitched and bandaged the wound on her leg so it wouldn't get infected.

"I'm sure you are. My liking for reptiles just went down about 10 points," Kat said, dropping the dagger she had been sharpening in her boot.

"Do you miss Alexander and Fat Tony?" Shadow asked.

"A little, but as I said, my liking for reptiles just dropped about ten points," Kat answered. "Do you miss Snake food or the Mutt?"

"Yeah. Nothing better than having the Mutt around when it was cold or the like." Shadow seemed to be floating away in her thoughts.

"Who were Alexander, Fat Tony, Snake food, and the Mutt?" Legolas asked, sitting down next to Shadow. The hobbits and Elrohir followed close behind.

"Alexander and Fat Tony were my Pythons. Tamed snakes. I got Alexander for my 7th birthday and Fat Tony for my 14th. Snake food is Shadow's hamster. Think of a cute little tailless mouse. The Mutt is her dog, friendly little black mutt that she is," Kat laughed, startling Shadow out of her thoughts.

"What about your families?" asked Frodo.

"A little bit. It's kind of weird not having them around," Shadow sighed.

"What about you Kat?" asked Elrohir.

"A little, but there isn't much to miss. Almost everyone on my mom's side is dieing of something. The only sane living people on my dad's side is Shadow and her family, and most of the time the sane part is questionable," Kat said, shooting Shadow a grin. "My brother Mike is married, and in the military with a kid. Don isn't even worth talking about, I can't stand my little brother John. My mom isn't really around, to busy revolving around John and Don and my dad is trying to support all of us."

"You don't have any sisters?" Pippin asked.

"Not that I know of," answered Kat.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again, it sucks to be you Kat, but you'll always have me around," Shadow said.

"Yep. You and I both know that if you died I would have to summon you from the Glen, kick your ass, and bring you back here," Kat yawned.

Shadow looked at Kat with a raised eyebrow. "You, dear cousin of mine, hang out with Mad Hatter too much," she said.

"I know."

Chapter 24 

"I'm starting to think it isn't the best idea to follow what the books say anymore, things are starting to happen out of order, aren't happening at all, or things that shouldn't are," Shadow whispered. It was the end of the third day on the river and Kat had slowed down so the two of them could talk.

"I know, and I agree. We also need to keep a sharp eye on Frodo, he's going to need our help," Kat sighed.

Shadow's answer was cut off by an arrow whizzing through the air. "Shit!" Shadow yelled, ducking another arrow.

"Get to the shore and take cover!" Aragorn yelled, as Legolas and Elrohir started firing arrows to the other shore. The Elves' arrows hit with loud 'clings' and the arrow fire stopped.

Kat quickly pulled her and Shadow's boat onto the shore while Shadow went to go help the hobbits. Within a few minutes the whole crew was standing in the center of a small clearing, the boats still down near the water. "What were those? Orcs?" Shadow asked.

"One could only guess," Gimli said gruffly.

"We best chill here for the night then. It's not like we'd get much further by boat anyway," Kat said, sitting down against a tree.

"Yes, we're probably much safer here than on the water," said Boromir. Aragorn seemed to agree and ordered for them to make camp.

Several hours later the two cousins were relaxing next to and open fire. "I really, really don't like traveling by water," Shadow said for the 8th time that night.

"Woman, you're not even paddling. Shut up and make the best of it. It's not too late to send you back to Lothlorien!" Kat growled, getting annoyed. Shadow shut up.

Chapter 25 

"Kat, wake up," Shadow whispered. Kat's eyes shot open and she shot up.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked drowsily.

"Frodo is gone. He left. Boromir followed him," Shadow whispered.

"Go follow them. I'll wake the others," Kat answered. Shadow nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Quietly and quickly Kat laced up her boots and checked for her weapons. Everyone else was still asleep. "Aragorn, Aragorn wake up," Kat whispered, prodding Aragorn in the shoulder.

His eye snapped open and Kat suddenly found herself looking up at him from the ground with his dagger held to her neck. "Kat?" he asked, squinting in the darkness.

"Who did you think it was you dim wit?" Kat hissed, pushing the man off of her. "Frodo took off. Boromir followed him and Shadow took off after them to make sure Boromir doesn't do anything stupid. Other than that, you may want to check Legolas or Elrohir's swords to see if there are any Orcs near by," Kat suggested.

"Already on it," a voice to Kat' right whispered. Both Legolas and Elrohir were awake, holding Elrohir's faintly glowing blade.

"Wake the others up, and keep quiet," Kat whispered going into full stalking mode. Aragorn gave her an annoyed look but didn't comment. In only a few minutes the rest of the hobbits and the dwarf was up and ready for battle. "Merry, Pippin, Sam, stay with Aragorn and Gimli. Elrohir, Legolas come with me," Kat ordered, pulling her sword from her belt. Unlike the ones she normally carried this was a classic Elven sword, though Kat had made a few adjustments. It split in half just like her 'foldable' blade, and not only sensed Orcs, but any kind of danger.

The groups split up just as the first lights of dawn started to shine.

Chapter 26 

Shadow once again jumped from tree to tree. Like her cousin she was worried for Frodo's safety, and the fate of the ring. Shadow was momentarily distracted by yelling from up ahead, followed by a startled yell. Shadow dropped to the ground, only to have something run into her. "Frodo?" she asked seeing the dark curly hair.

"Let me go!" he yelled, pushing past her, and right into the open arms of an Orc.

"No!" Shadow yelled, jumping on the Orc, knocking it to the ground. With a flick of her wrist Shadow slit the Orc's with one of the many hidden daggers she carried. Once she was sure the thing was dead she turned to Frodo who was staring at her in shock. "Frodo, this is your decision. Do you want to take the ring to Mordor right now, or continue on with the rest of the company to Minas Tirith?" Shadow asked, placing a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I want to go to Mordor, now, but I wish not do it alone," Frodo said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Then you won't go alone. Come. There are other Orcs and we can't stay," Shadow said, lifting Frodo up on her back.

"What about the others?" Frodo asked.

"I have full confidence Kat will keep them safe. If you hadn't noticed she and I are just a little different," Shadow commented.

Chapter 27 

"Where the HELL did all these Orcs come from?" Kat growled, slicing another one of the Orc in half.

"These aren't Orcs! They're Uruk-hai, a close cousin," yelled Legolas.

"I don't give a damn so long as they're dead!" Elrohir yelled, taking the head of another Uruk-hai. In the distance Kat heard the sound of a lone horn.

"Shit, guys! Boromir's in trouble, lets roll," Kat yelled, cutting her way towards the sound of the horn. She arrived in time to see a very large Uruk-hai shooting a very unfriendly arrow towards Boromir and the two hobbits he was guarding. "NO!" Kat yelled, her hand held out to the arrow. Her eyes changed to frost blue, and the arrow stopped. "Return from whist you came," Kat ordered. The arrow spun in mid air and embedded its self in the throat of the Uruk-hai that fired it.

By that point in time the others had reached the clearing and were staring at Kat in shock and amazement. It was cut short by a cry from Boromir. One of the Uruk-hai had struck him in the back of the head with the butt of his blade, and snagged the two hobbits. Boromir fell to the ground, unconscious. The Uruk-hai that had grabbed Merry and Pippin took of running, closely followed by about 50 others, leaving about the same number the remains of the fellowship to fight.

Kat hadn't processed any of this, she only saw red. In less than 10 minutes Kat had ruthlessly slaughtered over half of the remaining Uruk-hai, and was still going. If Elrohir hadn't stopped her, Kat would have gone off killing all of the Uruk-hai a second time.

Chapter 28 

'Why did I agree to go with Frodo again? Boating is Kat's thing!' Shadow thought furiously. Sometime in the hour that Shadow had found Frodo they had been joined by Sam, and had set off for Mordor. They were about halfway across the river, and Shadow wasn't over joyed.

"Are you okay Lady Shadow?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, just not to fond of the water," Shadow responded.

"Well, truth be told, neither am I, but we do what we must," said Sam.

"Wise words from a wise hobbit," Shadow responded with a grin.

"You are to kind Lady," Sam said blushing.

"Kind? What have you been sniffing Samwise Gamgee," Shadow demanded with a stern look.

Sam stuttered looking for an answer, until he saw the sparkle in Shadow's eye. "You're playing with my mind Lady Shadow," Sam accused.

"I told you I wasn't kind," Shadow said, grinning playfully.

**Chapter 29**

"What kind of sorcery was that?" Gimli demanded once Elrohir had finally gotten Kat to sit down.

"It wasn't sorcery, it was Will magic," Kat responded, her head resting on her knees.

"What the hell is Will magic?" Aragorn yelled as he paced back and forth across the clearing.

"It's a different form of what Gandalf does, except it requires nothing but the will for an event to happen. Shadow, much like her name, has complete control over the shadows, or anything that has to do with darkness," Kat responded.

"So she could control Sauron?" asked Boromir.

"No. Sauron is evil, not dark. There is a fine line between the two," Kat answered.

"Hold on, are you telling us that all of this time you had these powers, and you haven't used them," Aragorn demanded, his face red with fury.

"No, we have been using them. What do you think would have happened just now if I hadn't interfered with that arrow?" Kat asked.

"I'd be dead," Boromir answered.

"Precisely. You'd best be damn grateful, I just rewrote a piece of history so you could live," Kat retorted.

"What about Shadow and the other two hobbits?" Elrohir asked.

"Shadow is going to accompany them as far as she can, than she will meet us in Minas Tirith," Kat answered.

"You mean to say that they're going to Mordor on their own?" Legolas asked.

"No, I mean to say that they're already gone. Right now we have to worry about the other two hobbits. However, that is not my call, it's Aragorn's," Kat said, looking over at Aragorn.

"She's right. There is little more we can do to help Frodo and Sam, but we can help Merry and Pippin. We are to travel light, bring only what you need, we leave at dusk," Aragorn announced. The remaining members of the Fellowship nodded and went off to gather what they would need.

**(A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Well, here is the gist of things. Shadow has run off to be in the IB program. I would have joined her, but I like my sleep too much, therefore, it's more or less only me writing the story. I meant to get this update up months ago, but times have been busy. So, I promise the next one will be up soon, what with Christmas vacation coming up. Oh, it would also be much appreciated if you didn't come to my house in homicidal rampages because I've kept this chapter under wraps so long. Thanks! Much love, bye! Oh, to Light Memory and Wench Annie Whore, I'm going to be the better person here and say FUCK YOU!)**


End file.
